The Truth Hurts
by Healer Kira
Summary: Everything she ever knew was a lie... What if Mario and Luigi were the real villains, not Bowser? What if Toadsworth was not as innocent as he appears? PeachXBowser, Once-shot, Character death.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character or items from the Mario franchise.

The Truth Hurts

By Healer Kira

Peach glared hatefully at her captor. She was standing in her usual quarters at Bowser Castle, her arms held defiantly at her sides, with the koopa king looming in the doorway, gazing at her with a wistful look. She knew what would happen next.

"Peach, please, you must re- "

The princess cut him off before he could finish, furious beyond all words at what she_ knew_ he would say.

"Listen, I am not your wife, and we have never been in love! STOP TRYING TO CONVINCE ME! "

Bowser tried to say something, but Peach continued.

"I would **never **love a monster like you."

All words seemed to fail the koopa as he stared at the fuming princess. Without speaking, he turned and slowly walked away, down the hall, his claws clicking on the hard stone as he went. Peach waited until his door sounded closed before releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Suddenly, a gun-shot rang out, and Peach jumped, before darting out of her room, and striding down the hall. Stopping at Bowsers doorway, her hands flew to her mouth. A small gasp escaped her lips.

Sprawled out on the floor, was Bowser. A pistol rested in one scaly fist; a slight smile was gracing his features. A little round hole was showing on his chest, right above where his heart should be.

Peach walked forward until she was standing beside the corpse, then fell to her knees, still staring shocked at the dead king.

It was then she noticed the note, placed carefully at his side. The princess carefully picked it up in shaking hands, and began to read.

_Dear Peach,_

_I am sorry for leaving you, but I just can't go on any longer knowing that you do not remember our love. _

_It was 10 years ago, when it happened. We were happily married, living together in my castle, ruling the Mushroom Kingdom, when two plumbers came to 'rescue' you, sent by your advisor, Toadsworth. He never had approved of our love. They defeated me, and stole you away. I can still remember you screaming, as I lay beaten on the floor. Then, suddenly, there was silence and hurried footsteps scurried away. You wouldn't believe how I distraught I was, darling, at the thought you were gone._

_Our- __**My **__subjects healed me, and for 5 agonizing months, I thought you were dead. It hurt, my love. I wept every night; not even the koopalings could bring me out of my sorrow. But then, my minions brought the news. You were alive, wonderfully, marvelously alive. _

_And I rejoiced for the first time in what seemed like an eternity of despair. Immediately, I set out, and kidnapped you. I knew if I simply walked in and asked you to come home, they would never let you; so I was forced to play the villain and kidnap you. _

_When we finally made it home, I was dumbfounded at your behavior. You didn't recognize me darling, you denied ever meeting me. It … hurt. To know that my wife had no memory of me, and did not love me… it was agonizing. _

_Soon after, Mario came and rescued you. And, so began our routine for the next 10 years._

_I have no clue what made you lose your memory of us and our children, but I curse it, every single day._

_No matter what, know that I still love you darling. I will forever, even after death._

_Bowser_

A photograph lay on the floor beside the corpse of the koopa and Peach picked it up, staring at it curiously for a moment, before closing her eyes tightly as memories began to surface.

The photo was of Peach and Bowser, standing in what was recognized as the throne room. Bowser was pressing a light kiss to her cheek, and the princess was smiling, gazing up the king with love shining brightly through emerald eyes.

Suddenly Princess Peach dropped the photograph and letter and bent over, arms wrapped around her stomach tightly. Tears streamed from her eyes and she sobbed, lying beside the man she now knew as her husband, the man she had called a **monster**.

She wept, because her one true love was dead.

She wept, as she was the one who killed him.

She wept, because everything she had thought was true…

was a **lie.**

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Not sure if this has been done a lot, but still, it is done. I was torn between having a sad ending( she doesn't remember), and this, so I flipped a coin. _

_Some may ask" Why did he shoot his self in the heart? Why not the head?" Well, I didn't really want to write Peach walking in on a mess load of blood and grey matter. So, he was shot through the heart. Let's just say I also flipped a coin on this._

_By the way, I am currently working on a chapter fic, so, there's something to look forward to!_

_Anyways, review. _


End file.
